There is an unmet need for a means of drying off the body of a person after taking a shower, or a means of heating the interior space of a shower stall or bathtub enclosure for the purpose of drying off the walls of the stall or enclosure (without a person inside the enclosure), or serving as a sweating technique (with a person inside the enclosure) for maintaining, enhancing and in many conditions, bringing back health and vigor. A review of the related technologies reveals the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,587 pertains to an assembly for efficiently supplying heated air to an enclosed area for drying the body of a person after bathing. The assembly has particular application for installation in an existing bathing area with a minimum of remodeling and with virtually all components being installed behind the walls and ceiling of the bathing area. The assembly includes blower means, duct means and heating means of special construction and location so as to more efficiently supply heated air to the bathing area.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,962,005 pertains to a shower dryer system includes a dryer tower with nozzles for directing heated air into a shower enclosure interior. A programmed controller controls the rate of air flow and the temperature of air flow to and through the air nozzles.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,900,371 pertains to a personal dryer apparatus that provides a full personal enclosure. The apparatus can be positioned as chosen, whether next to a shower or bath or apart from. One door of the apparatus may be selectively removed if complete shower-to-apparatus joining is desired, as the apparatus provides opposite entry and exit. The cap design and interior air delivery and air exit designs provide optimal air flow into, through, and out of the apparatus. The spaced apart nozzles provide multi-levels of air delivery. The apparatus provides temperature controlled heated air. The selectively positioned nozzle openings and fan control provide selectively delivered air flow amounts.
U.S. Patent application No. 2003/0188378 pertains to a therapeutic shower enclosure is comprised of a bottom wall, sidewalls a top wall and a door assembly in the sidewalls for access to the enclosure. An air blower is mounted above the top wall in communication with one or more air return orifices in the top wall. An air distribution channel is in communication with the air blower and at least one air injecting orifice is provided in the top wall and communicates with the enclosure. A heater is provided in the air distribution channel for heating convected air therein to a temperature of up to about 75° C. to provide a stream of hot dry air circulating in the enclosure about a person's body standing therein whereby to cause the person's body to transpire and provide a therapeutic effect of shedding toxins through the skin. In combination with the hot dry air treatment there is available a chromotherapeutic and luminotherapeutic light treatment and an ion and ozone generator to inject ions and ozone in the hot dry air stream.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,515 pertains to a light weight, portable, and totally self-contained unit for drying footwear, gloves and the like. A motor driven fan is energized by a battery pack by way of a switch to draw in air and through ports in a housing and to direct the air into a Y-divider and through two discharge tubes and into the item requiring drying.
Chinese Application No. CN2580891 pertains to a drying machine. The utility model is composed of an air changing hole arranged on the box body, and a heat blower arranged on the point of the heat blower port. Heat sources can be provided by resistance wires or boilers for the heat blower. The utility model has the advantage of simple structure.
Various systems and methodologies are known in the art. However, their structure and means of operation are substantially different from the present disclosure. The other inventions fail to solve all the problems taught by the present disclosure. At least one embodiment of this invention is presented in the drawings below and will be described in more detail herein.